


twigs snap in moonlight and while youre afraid all you can think is that shes even more terrified

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Series: Monsters in Gordon Woods [1]
Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Monster of the Week, NOT tagging as their ship for reasons, POV Second Person, Prequel, for upcoming fic. maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: "Hey, y’all! It’s me, Emily Mailhot. And today we’re in the Gordon Woods, looking for my girlfriend that thesefuckingmonsters kidnapped."
Series: Monsters in Gordon Woods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	twigs snap in moonlight and while youre afraid all you can think is that shes even more terrified

It’s cold here and all you want to do is run away but you stay glued to where you are standing. The moon shines overhead, bright and full, giving you some light in the darkness. 

You take a deep breath and press record on your camera.

“Hey, y’all! It’s me, Emily Mailhot.” You say into it, shaking and tears streaming down your face, you wear a big smile to try and cover it up, “And today we’re in the Gordon Woods, looking for my girlfriend that these  _ fucking _ monsters-”

You take a deep shaky breath, you can barely focus on the camera in front of you, “That these, monsters, kidnapped.”

Despite the tears running down your face and how much you’re shaking, you start to laugh, a lot, and it’s just making you shake more and the tears come faster.

“This really is funny ain’t it?” You say into the camera, walking forward deep into the woods, “Me and Wren spent so long trying to find some cryptids or monsters or aliens in some woods and when we find them, they fucking kidnap Wren!”

A twig snaps underneath your feet, silencing your laughter as a  _ snap _ cuts through the air.

You suddenly realize just how alone you are in the woods, in the haunted woods, at night.

Where monsters are very much real and are very much hurting people.

“I...“ Is all you can say as you wildly look around, “I, I am, scared.”

Another twig snaps and you realize its not your own, you look forward and around you wildly, you’re too scared to turn around.

You look into your camera screen and see a familiar mess of purple hair behind you.

“Wren!” You shout relief flooding through you and you spin around, your camera out, a bad habit, you know Wren doesn’t like it when you record her without asking first. 

But when you turn around and look at her, the light of the camera illuminating her face, your smile drops and so does your gut, because the fact the camera is in her face is the least of your worries.

You see her eyes with no iris or pupils just bloodshot whites, and you see her hair as a mess and teeth far too sharp.

_ She doesn’t have her hearing aid, _ and that’s your last thought as you drop the camera and scream, and whatever the thing you’ve been calling Wren leaps at you.

You have no way of knowing the camera is still running, and someone a lot more proficient in hunting monsters would pick it up.

**Author's Note:**

> emily's fiiinnnneeee dw  
> [whip] monster of the week is a good ttrpg this is slightly inspired by  
> Emily's Class: The Flake  
> Wren's Class: The Searcher turned The Monstrous


End file.
